


Phantom of the Saiyans

by SheaMaxwell



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Broadway gone wrong, Crack, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, bad singing, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheaMaxwell/pseuds/SheaMaxwell
Summary: Bulma lays down to relax and watch a movie. Once asleep she has a dream about her and her Prince





	Phantom of the Saiyans

**Author's Note:**

> Undiluted crack
> 
> I make no apologies, except to Andrew Lloyd Webber.
> 
> I can feel you judging me, it’s okay.
> 
> I already judged myself and posted this anyway……

It had been late when Bulma finished the upgrade on the Gravity Chamber, and the Almighty Prince of All Pricks was securely ensconced inside punishing himself for something.

She’d never understood self-flagellation, but whatever, it was quiet in the house and that’s all she wanted right now.

Time to find a movie and unwind. Draping herself across the couch, she flipped through every channel and movie on demand at least twice before she settled on an old musical that she didn’t really care much about, but the main protagonist looked killer in silk and tight pants.

She’d gotten about halfway through the movie when she started to doze off, sleep overtaking her quickly after that, and she let it.

The dream began as all remembered dreams begin, suddenly and without reason for its starting point.

She stood on the roof of a building overlooking a ye old timey skyline in winter, clothed only in a gauzy white gown and corset that was digging painfully into her.

Looking around at what view she could see beyond the statuary that adorned the roofs edge, she assessed that she definitely wasn’t home and that she was starting to freeze in her satin slippers.

Just as she was about the try to find a way out of this, the door to the roof opened to reveal Vegeta. While not unusual to find her mate in her dreams, instead of his usual spandex training gear, he was wearing a suit. 

Not just any suit, but black tailored trouser, white shirt with shirt studs, waistcoat, cravat, and black evening jacket that cut away to tails.

“There you are. I’m glad you waited.” He said with a soft, husky voice that was at odds with his usual gruff voice. He walked over to her and put his arms around her corset tiny waist. He smiled at her boyishly.

Somewhere below, the orchestra struck up the opening chords of a duet.

“No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide eyed fears” He sang, sounding somewhere between an off key tenor and a chainsaw. “I’m here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you.”

“Are you okay, Vegeta? Did you hit your head in the gravity room?” She said, trying to move away from him, starting to get nervous about his mental state.

“Let me be your freedom.” He continued as if she hadn’t spoken at all. “Let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you.”

All of a sudden she felt words bubbling up from her throat and she burst into song to match him. 

“Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime.” She began, her voice more akin to a weed whacker left on high rev. “Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you.”

Vegeta took her hand in his and began waltzing her around the rooftop. She had no idea where he’d learned to dance, let alone could sing and dance together.

“Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light.” He went on, almost staccato to be able to keep up. His movements. “You’re safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you.

Well, actually, one of her fears was being twirled off a dance floor and here he was twirling her across a rooftop that could potentially lead to her demise.

She tried to tell him to slow down, but still more song came screeching out of her. “All I want is freedom. A world with no more night, and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.”

He abruptly stopped dancing and pulled her close so her bodice was pressed tightly to the shirt studs of his. “Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude.”

“I think that was what I did when you showed up, buster.” She chimed in, trying not to tear the lace off her dress and put a bit of breathing space between them.

“Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Bulma, that’s all I ask of you.” He sang as he gazed down earnestly into her eyes from the lofty half inch he had on her in those boots with stacked heels.

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me. Each night, each morning.” She sang back to him, deciding to go with it to its, hopefully soon, conclusion. “Say you love me.”

“You know I do!” He shouted back at her sounding a little more like his normal self.

“Anywhere you go, let me go to. Love me that’s all I ask of you.” They finished together.

Her dream ended as abruptly as it began, mostly because she was picked up in a pair of strong arms and cradled against living granite.

“Vegeta?” she asked blearily.

“Who else would put up with carting you around like a servant.” Came the deep, rumbling reply as he carried her slight weight upstairs to their room and closed the door behind him with his foot.

“Say you love me?” She asked as she snuggled into her Prince’s arms.

“Tch. Go back to sleep, Bulma.” He said as he laid his princess down in their shared bed.

Bulma easily slipped back to sleep and began snoring away while Vegeta went about his evening rituals. When he finished, he climbed into the bed and spooned up behind his mate and wrapped his muscular arm around her waist. Nuzzling at her ear gently he whispered softly to her.

“You know I do.”


End file.
